


Day 23 - Lycan

by SavvyLittleMinx



Series: Minxtober 2018 [23]
Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Curiosity, Dinner, Hunter - Freeform, Multi, Secrets Revealed, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavvyLittleMinx/pseuds/SavvyLittleMinx
Summary: Sometimes, just sometimes, having a big heart is a big pain in the ass...





	Day 23 - Lycan

It was about an hour after sunset as Rose was in her kitchen cooking for her guests – well, the ones who could eat what she was making. Rhapsody sat in the living room in an arm chair across from Finn and Alkar who were on the couch. Ezra assisted her with preparations and putting things together while letting Omen 'taste test' things that were demon-safe for consumption.

Alkar leaned back, tail thumping in contemplation as a smile slowly spread across his face. His eyes darted between Finn and Rhapsody as he sat up but leaned forward, placing an elbow on each knee with one of his hands holding up his chin.

Rhapsody was facing him, twirling her drink in her hand. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like where this smile was going. At this point, Finn looked at Alkar out of the corner of his eye as if waiting for something to drop.

“So, leave anyone in Carthis?”

She _knew_ it.

“Rose and I left plenty of people in Carthis.” Taking a sip of her drink, she met his gaze with an easy one of her own. While she knew what he was really asking, she wasn't going to walk into _that_ conversation so easily.

“Nah, I don't mean friends. I mean a _lover_.”

Rose nearly dropped the bowl she was holding, grimacing as Omen's tail went up in interest to hear the response. Finn's jaw ticked as Ezra came around the corner to shoot Alkar a glare who just blinked innocently back at Ezra.

The corners of Rhapsody's mouth slowly turned up as she took another sip. “Looking to fill that position? Sorry, dear. I enjoy your company very much but you're not my type.”

Alkar scoffed, turning his eyes back to her. “What? Don't date non-humans?”

Finn fought back a flinch, looking down briefly before his eyes landed on Ezra as he tried to silently brace him for the forthcoming from the other side of the room.

Rose cleared her throat, still mixing things as she stood in the doorway to look at Alkar. “He IS non-human. And they didn't date...”

Rhapsody groaned. “No, don't you st--”

Rose stomped her foot, shaking her head vehemently. “Yes, I WILL start! You two should've dated. You _should've_ been together! It's not fair!”

“Rose, the rules are clear - _for both of us_. Plus, there was brokering the peace and fucking him would've undermined us _both_. It just w--”

Rolling her eyes, she let out a loud sigh. “Yeah, yeah. 'It wasn't meant to be'. Yes, thank you. I've heard that for the fifth hundred time and five hundred and one isn't going to change my mind.”

Rose stormed back to the kitchen, setting the bowl down with a loud clang as she undid her apron, wooden spoon still in her hand. She headed back to where she was standing but turned herself so that she could talk to everyone as Omen got closer, wanting to hear more.

Pinching the bridge of her nose as her eyes slid shut, Rhapsody set her drink down. “Story time I guess.”

“You guessed right. Would you like to tell it or should I?” Rose smiled sweetly, looking at everyone before her eyes landed on the other Hunter.

“Oh _non_ , please by all means. Don't let me stop the Queen of Romance.” Rhapsody stuck out her tongue.

Rose returned the gesture, placing a thumb from either hand on the sides of her head and wiggling her fingers which earned laughter from everyone before she smiled and straightened up.

“Right, so story time!” Rose looked at Alkar. “Yes, he is a non-human. I firmly believe that if the cards hadn't been stacked the way they were? We'd either still be in Carthis or he would be here.”

Finn looked at Ezra who shared a concerned air with him before he turned his eyes to Rose. While he hadn't caught any lingering thoughts of Rhapsody currently being in love, he figured that knowing the details couldn't hurt. Especially if it would help Ezra and himself in persuading her to give them a chance.

“What type of non-human?”

Rhapsody's eyes cracked open, gazing at Finn as he asked.

Rose looked so proud as she answered. “He's a wolf.”

“An alpha,” Rhapsody clarified.

Ezra's eyebrow quirked as his eyes didn't leave her. So _that_ was her type.

“Which is why Rhapsody mentioned rules. Alphas have a duty to the pack above all else and conditions that they must meet, yadda yadda. Plus, she's right – we were fighting a territory war and trying to keep things peaceful until we could get to the root cause of the problem.” Rose sighed, waving her wooden spoon around.

“It would've been really bad for them both if they were found to be together because it would've appeared as if the whole thing was set up to favor pack Rin from the beginning.”

Rhapsody took another sip of her drink. “So, to answer your question fully, Alkar...I _had_ feelings for Malachite that I was forced to let go of. While he has a special place in my heart? He was not my lover and I'm not in love.” Raising an eyebrow, she pinned him to the couch with a look. “I trust you will leave this alone now?”

Alkar nodded mutely, sitting back how he was before he posed the question.

Rose sighed, fiddling with the spoon as she mumbled. “...stupid rules. Ruining my fairy tale ending..”

Rhapsody smirked. “Some things are just better left to the books, Flowers.”

Rose looked at Finn and Ezra before going back into the kitchen before she whispered. “We'll see.”

“Hm?”

“Nothing~”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alkar, I get that you're curious ok? BUT CAN WE NOT PLEASE!? FINN AND EZRA ARE NERVOUS ENOUGH AS IT IS. THANKS.
> 
> ...on the other hand you helped them figure out her type so kudos to you, buddy. ❤
> 
> More of my writing can be found on my writing side blog on Tumblr at https://savvylittlewriting.tumblr.com/ . Please feel free to swing by and say hello! Also, if you can? Please consider trying this game out. The creators of it are amazing and have done a fabulous job. Thank you. ❤


End file.
